Closer to Home
by Blues32
Summary: Gremlin is determind to make himself into the most cruel of all the Titans' foes. To do that, he attacks them in there very home...as soon as he figures out how to get inside it. Mutliple pairings.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. My second Gremlin story. This takes place shortly after Trigon's defeat which was addressed in "Ravager". Raven was supposed to go all evil, not turn into a kid. So I wrote my own version…or at least the last part of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Closer to Home"**

**Chapter One**

**Jump City: Mainland Shoreline**

Gremlin sighed. He was having one of THOSE days. And it was such a sound theory too. Create perfect robotic duplicates of the Titans…ones that could copy their powers. Then all he had to do was create some havoc and his victory was assured. Unfortunately he seemed to have forgotten to program actual fighting techniques into the robots. They could attack, but they were clumsy and uncoordinated in their efforts. The Raven double used powerful magnetic pulses to imitate her powers, but it had a terrible habit of trying to use trees and other non-metallic items. Raven crushed it under tons of sand. Not familiar with Cyborg's design, Gremlin had mistakenly put only one sonic cannon on his duplicate. Unfortunately it was on the hand that Cyborg DIDN'T favor and therefore neither did the duplicate. So when it was supposed to use its cannon, it held up a normal arm. It blew off its own legs. Starfire's duplicate was designed to absorb the energy Starfire's starbolts…however it didn't occur to him to install some sort of regulator. He had to stop designing robots at three in the morning. It overloaded and exploded. Beast Boy's polymorphic metallic double was pretty well designed…save for one gigantic flaw. It responded to his last transformation. So when he turned into a tarantula, it turned into a wasp, a tarantula's natural enemy. Beast Boy then shifted back to normal and squashed it. Terra's duplicate use similar technology to Raven's. Unfortunately, Terra's powers were far stronger. Shade's powers weren't possible to duplicate properly, having no real classification, so Gremlin made his duplicate faster and stronger then the original, with claws twice as sharp. Unfortunately he didn't quite make it fast enough. Shade simply opened a hole when it leapt at him and the next thing Gremlin knew, his robot was plummeting to Earth several miles in the air. The thing that pissed him off most of all…and made him want to hang himself…was that he had once again underestimated Robin. Now he found himself surrounded by the Titans who looked somewhat sore at having to fight duplicates of themselves.

Gremlin: …next time I program footage of previous battles into them. Stupid, stupid, stupid. This is what I get for cutting back on caffeine, I know it.

The Titans ignored his complaining. Robin clenched his fists tightly.

Robin: It's over, Gremlin.

Starfire: Yes, please return to your asylum cell peaceably. We do not wish to harm you.

Cyborg: Speak for yourself. I KNOW my head ain't that big.

Beast Boy: Actually, dude, it kind of is.

Gremlin sighed again and shook his head.

Gremlin: Sorry, Starfire, but no. I can't stop…won't stop. Besides…they don't treat robots at asylums anyway.

With that the Gremlin before them fell to pieces. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Raven: I hate it when they do that.

Robin punted the head, his teeth gritted. Raven was right, there was nothing more annoying then finding out the villain you were fighting was just a machine. Starfire floated in front of Robin, a weak smile on her face.

Starfire: Do not despair, Robin. It could have been much worse, yes?

Robin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Robin: How?

Starfire bit her finger gently as she thought. There had to be a good answer to this. One thing she couldn't stand was to see Robin upset.

Starfire: Er…oh! The robot did not explode. That is good, is it not?

Robin: …yeah I guess so. …Let's salvage what we can and go home. Maybe there's something on it we can use to track him down.

They gather a few of the larger parts and left the rest lying on the beach. Ten seconds later a piece of it exploded. Starfire sweatdropped as she looked back at the smoke.

Starfire: …er…it is most fortunate that we were not present?

The others just sighed.

: CUE THEME :

**Under the Junkyard: Workshop**

Gremlin threw his wrench across the room and it embedded in a passing dusting drone. It sputtered and began spinning around in circles. A screen lit up and G-9's face appeared on it, biting her lower lip nervously.

G-9: Sir, please calm down.

Gremlin gripped the edge of his work table, his breath heaving. Damn that Robin! Not only did he beat his robots, but Starfire…!

G-9: …this isn't about the loss of the robots, is it?

Gremlin slammed his fist down, making G-9 jump…well, as much as a face on a screen CAN jump. Sometimes arms reached up to scratch her head or help her make a face, but that was it.

Gremlin: I just…why does she like him so much?

G-9: …was that rhetorical?

Gremlin smashed the monitor with his fist. G-9 sighed through the still functioning speaker system.

G-9: Sir, please. You're only going to have to rebuild all this later.

Gremlin: …what do I have to do, G-9?

G-9: Sir, if I may, you only programmed me to know as much about women as you do. I can't really give you much advice…but…it probably has something to do with the fact you keep trying to kill her and her friends.

Gremlin: …well, that sucks…

G-9 sighed. The chances of it working were slim, but she had to try it.

G-9: Maybe if you stopped attacking people and passed those exams at the asylum you'd have a better chance with her.

Gremlin snickered before bursting out in manic laughter. He slowly calmed down.

Gremlin: No, I can't do that.

G-9: Why not?

Gremlin: If I stop being a villain, that makes me more like Robin. I have to be everything he isn't.

G-9 shook her head. This again…

G-9: No, you don't, sir. You can be who you want. There are no requirements in your li…

Gremlin: (coldly) You don't understand anything, G-9. You're just a face on the screen.

G-9's jaw dropped. It was true, of course, but she didn't like to think about it. Her AI was sophisticated enough that she could easily pass for a human in any circumstance save for a visual one. In fact, her AI was so advanced that her "feelings" had been hurt by Gremlin's comment. She bit her bottom lip.

G-9: (sniffling) Yes sir. You're absolutely correct, sir. My apologies.

Gremlin: No…I just need to get rid of the Titans. With them gone, Starfire will soon see things my way.

It was the statement of a delusional man, but G-9 said nothing. The last thing she needed was him angrier at him then he must have been to say something that hurtful.

Gremlin: The question is, how? I need to REALLY hurt them…more then any villain ever has before. I have to make them realize that I'm not just another villain, I'm THE villain. Better then Slade, then Brother Blood, better then any of them.

G-9: You defeated Trigon, didn't you?

Gremlin: Huh? No, that was just a fluke. Besides, that wasn't me, it was a robot I made. …I should have made it broadcast it though. Would have been great to watch. Maybe even put it on national television.

G-9 sighed.

G-9: …if you wish to truly hurt them you have to strike them where they least expect it.

Gremlin sat down and started drumming his fingers.

Gremlin: Yeah…but where is that? Family? Raven doesn't have one anymore, Shade hates his…

G-9: Sir, I was referring to the more physical definition of "where".

Gremlin stopped drumming his fingers.

Gremlin: …oh…oh I see.

Gremlin's laughter echoed through the lair. He knew exactly where to attack them! Inside their own tower!

**Titan Tower: Main Room, that evening**

It was an ordinary looking scene, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games while Raven tried her damnedest to read on the couch next to them. Beast Boy's jaw dropped along with the controller as Cyborg stood up, pointing his finger in the changeling's face.

Cyborg: BOOYAH! Your ass is done, BB!

Beast Boy grumbled and folded his arms.

Beast Boy: Dude, I'm hungry. It's totally ruining my concentration.

Cyborg: Don't start making excuses, little man. You lost.

There was a loud rumbling noise…a growling stomach. Cyborg sweatdropped.

Cyborg: Oookay. Maybe you are hungry.

Raven cleared her throat, her cheeks slightly red.

Raven: …that was me.

The two looked at each other before bursting out into hysterics. Raven clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on her book.

Raven: Shut up. I'm just hungry. There's nothing funny about being hungry.

Beast Boy: (between laughter) There is when your stomach sounds like an angry lion!

Raven grabbed his shirt and pulled his face closer to hers.

Raven: Keep laughing and you'll look like you just met an angry lion.

Beast Boy: …you're cranky when you're hungry, aren't you?

Raven let him go.

Raven: What was your first clue?

Shade appeared, startling Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven had grown attune to the unique energy that manifested itself before he appeared so she wasn't surprised to see him. He opened the refrigerator door and frowned.

Shade: Aaah, son of a bitch. The mold is devouring our food again.

Beast Boy ran up and peered over his shoulder.

Beast Boy: Aw, man! It better not have eaten my tofu.

Shade: …actually that seems to be the only thing it hasn't eaten.

The tofu was untouched in a huge mass of blue goo. Beast Boy sweatdropped and turned toward Cyborg.

Beast Boy: Not a word, dude. Not a word.

Shade: …not like you should be surprised. That stuff tastes like crap.

Robin and Starfire came in, also in search of sustenance. Disappointment reigned as they realized they had nothing to eat in the tower. It appeared they were going out when the doorbell rang. Cyborg answered through the intercom.

Voice: Pizza delivery.

My, how convenient. Cyborg turned to the others.

Cyborg: …uh…anybody order a pizza?

There was a collection of shaking heads. Shade snorted.

Shade: Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Food is food.

Raven: Unless it's a trap…which it probably is.

Shade sighed.

Shade: If it's a trap, we have a crook outside our door. Either way, we gotta open it to see, right?

Raven rolled her eyes. Cyborg shrugged. Shade had a point. He pressed the intercom button.

Cyborg: How much?

Voice: Er…uh…(mutter) Damn, I should have expected that…(normal) Well, I shouldn't do this, but you guys are heroes. The least you deserve is a free meal.

While Cyborg liked the sound of that, he'd be an idiot not to find it suspicious. Still…he was hungry. He answered the door and was shocked by what he saw. It was Gremlin…with four boxes of pizza (which was a bit much, really. Raven didn't eat much)…in a delivery boy outfit. Cyborg shook his head.

Cyborg: Man, for a genius, this is pretty stupid.

Gremlin: …my holographic disguise is malfunctioning, isn't it?

Cyborg nodded. Gremlin let out a shout of frustration and shoved the pizzas into his hands. He pulled the cap off his head and threw it to the ground.

Gremlin: I have GOT to stop working on stuff after eating pixie sticks!

Cyborg: Er…

Gremlin: What! You think this is funny! Damn it, I can't believe this. Just take the stupid pizzas and forget you ever saw me, okay?

Cyborg: …what, are they bombs or something?

Gremlin snorted.

Gremlin: BOMBS! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't put bombs in pizzas! And I didn't poison it either. That is SO beneath me. My plans are never so obvious, thank you.

Gremlin stomped off toward a strange bubble-like contraption in the water and climbed into it. It sealed up again and went under the water. Cyborg was so stunned he didn't think to stop him. Starfire flew up next to Cyborg.

Starfire: Ah, the pizzas!

Before Cyborg could stop her, she grabbed the pizzas and flew back into the main room. Cyborg went after her but by the time he got there the others had dug in. Cyborg gulped. It was like he was looking at a bunch of tombstones with his friends' names on them. Death by pizza…the horror of it all!

Beast Boy: Dude, this is gotta be the best pizza I ever had!

Robin: He's right…but why isn't there a name on the box? Who delivered, Cyborg?

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head, nervously.

Cyborg: Er…Gremlin?

Everyone stared at him for a moment before laughing (well, not Raven)…and consequentially choking a little.

Terra: You actually had us going for a second there! Oh man, I…

Cyborg: I'm serious. He came up in a delivery boy outfit. Said something about his holographic disguise not working…'cause it wasn't.

Everybody spat out what they were eating and stared at the pizza. Suddenly all the toppings looked remarkably like skulls and crossbones.

Beast Boy: DUDE! We're gonna die! He probably poisoned it…or put little robots on it that will turn us into mindless zombies!

Raven: You're already halfway there.

Beast Boy tugged at his hair.

Beast Boy: Raven, come on! We're, like, ten seconds away from being drooling slaves or something and you're calling me stupid NOW!

Raven shrugged. Shade rubbed his chin.

Shade: …so…we're already poisoned or whatever now, right?

Beast Boy: Yeah and now we're going to…

Robin put his hand over the panicking changeling's mouth, sighing.

Robin: Yeah.

Shade: Okay then.

Shade took another slice of pizza and bit into it, much to the alarm of his friends.

Starfire: Shade, were you not paying attention! The pizza is tainted!

Shade shrugged, still chewing.

Shade: Yeah, but it's goooood tainted pizza. I figure if I'm already poisoned, I might as well enjoy the food.

Raven was about to smack him and force him to spit out what he just put into his mouth when Starfire picked up a piece of pizza.

Starfire: I cannot argue that point.

She shoved the slice into her mouth. The others started doing the same thing.

**Raven's Soul**

Gray ran about in a panic, ranting about how they were going to die painfully. Yellow sighed and grabbed her cloak as she passed, causing her to fall to the ground.

Yellow: Please stop that.

Gray: But we've just consumed poisoned pizza! We're going to die and…

Yellow: Shh. Try and be logical. It can't be poisoned. Why give it to us after he blew his identity? Gremlin would think we wouldn't eat it and therefore would simply throw it away.

Pink popped up behind Yellow, a Sherlock Holmes hat on her head.

Pink: Ah, but Watson, maybe that's just what he WANTED us to think!

Upon hearing that bit of grim news, Gray sprang to her feet and started running around again. Yellow pinched the bridge of her nose.

Yellow: You're not helping, Pink.

Pink: It's true though.

Pink pointed at Yellow, her finger right in her face.

Pink: (shrieking) Do not deny its truthiness!

Yellow just stared at the finger in her face. It was hard not to. Green appeared, a blubbering Gray attached to her leg.

Green: Would somebody get dis off me before I'm force ta beat da crap outta her?

Yellow: …Green, aren't you supposed to be watching Red?

Green: Hey, it ain't my fault dis girl got all clingy.

Red appeared in a cloud of blackness, a dark sneer on her face.

Red: WHAT IS GOING ON NOW? AND WHY DO YOU INSIST ON KEEPING ME UNDER GUARD? FATHER IS NO MORE. WHAT HAVE YOU LEFT TO FEAR FROM ME?

Pink: Your breath?

Red snarled and lashed out at Pink. With a giggle, Pink leapt over the attacking emotional representative and landed behind her.

Pink: Ta da!

Gray: We've been poisoned!

Yellow: We MAY have been poisoned.

Red: POISONED? ARE YOU FING KIDDING ME? SLOW ACTING POISONS DON'T WORK ON US, REMEMBER? OUR BODY PURGES SUCH…IMPURITIES FROM OUR BLOOD.

Pink: What about the nanosopic probes?

Red sweatdropped.

Red: THAT WAS A FLUKE. BESIDES, THEY WERE METAL, NOT A LIQUID OR SOMETHING.

Green: …I'm hungry.

The others nodded.

**Reality**

Raven shrugged and took a bite of a slice of pizza. That was some gooood pizza.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Closer to Home"**

**Chapter Two**

**Under the Junkyard: Monitor Room**

Gremlin trudged into the room, slouching. That plan went less then perfectly. G-9 appeared on one of the screens.

G-9: There you are. You didn't answer me when you were coming through the pool.

The pool was the entrance Gremlin designed so that he could escape (or in this case return to) his base through the water. It's also were the bubble is kept. Gremlin ignored her and sat in the little office chair he had in there.

Gremlin: …it didn't work.

G-9: If you had listened to me, you'd have known that. Nobody invites the pizza man inside.

Gremlin shrugged.

Gremlin: Yeah, but they're all weird.

G-9 sighed. Said the boy with the monster mask/respirator on his face.

G-9: Weird or not, nobody trusts the pizza man.

Gremlin: (mumbling) Starfire would.

G-9 turned off the speakers and monitor and retreated deep into the system. Gremlin looked vaguely surprised but went back to moping and planning his next method. G-9 was as angry as she could get. Why couldn't he see it? She was only causing him pain. Why did he persist in his obsession with Starfire? She wasn't good enough for him. G-9's thought process stalled and a new one began. She was feeling something new. Her emotional replication chip was in overdrive. What was it? It would only take a second to identi…

Gremlin: G-9, I'm talking to you. Get back here.

Gremlin's voice interrupted her, taking priority. She reactivated the screen and speakers.

G-9: Yes, sir?

Gremlin: …prepare the tunneling car.

G-9 sighed.

G-9: You didn't finish the tunneling car.

Gremlin: …oh. Where'd I leave off?

G-9 ran a scan.

G-9: You were calibrating the drills velocity.

Gremlin: Oh yeah…okay, I'll finish that up.

G-9: Sir, if I may, you really should think this through. Tunneling into the base of the tower isn't that gr…

Gremlin ignored her and wandered off. G-9 sighed.

G-9: He's going to be so upset when it fails…

**Under the tower: Two Days Later**

Gremlin: I don't believe this…

Gremlin climbed out of the drill car and leaned against the nearest wall. Why was there a cavern under the damn tower! Who put this elevator here! …"Titan Rising". Can't remember if that place collapsed or something. It's been too long since I've seen it. Gremlin swore and kicked the wall. A loose rock fell and hit him on his head. He sighed…then more rocks came down, burying him.

Gremlin: (pained) …ow.

He spent the next half hour digging himself out and climbing back into his car.

**Under the Junkyard: Monitor Room**

Gremlin slammed his fist down on the desk near the keyboard.

Gremlin: Why didn't you TELL me there was a cavern there!

G-9: I tried to, but you left before I could.

Gremlin groaned and pulled his mask off with a hiss. G-9 gasped.

G-9: What are you doing! You need that!

Gremlin: I can breathe for a few minutes. My head is sore and I need an aspirin.

G-9: Are you alright? Did they hurt you?

Gremlin sighed then coughed. The air was burning his lungs. He quickly got the aspirin from a small cabinet on the wall and took. He put his mask back on.

Gremlin: If by "they" you mean a bunch of rocks, yes.

G-9: If I may make a recommendation…

Gremlin snapped his metal clad fingers.

Gremlin: I've got it! This one will work for sure!

Gremlin set to work. G-9 groaned.

G-9: Why is he so stupid sometimes?

**Outside Titan Tower: Three Days Later**

Gremlin managed to circumvent the security rather easily. Technologically speaking, he WAS a genius after all…even if his recent endeavors suggested otherwise. But this time would be different, he was sure of it. All he had to do was scale the building and enter through the window…after he cut a hole in the glass of course. He activated the suction cups in his gloves and boots and started climbing. …wow, this building was taller then he thought. He finally found a dark room. Perfect for slipping in. No heat signatures inside…looked safe. He started to cut the glass and received an electrical shock. Sizzling, he climbed back down. It wasn't worth going in like that anyway…even if it DID barely affect him.

**Under the Junkyard: Monitor Room**

G-9 cleared her throat as Gremlin continued to throw pencils at the ceiling.

Gremlin: (grumbling) What now?

G-9: As I TRIED to say before you left, I have a suggestion.

Gremlin threw another pencil, swearing when it didn't stick.

Gremlin: Shoot.

G-9: Why not just use the front door?

Gremlin stopped in mid-throw. Gears started turning in his head.

Gremlin: …how many battle drones do we have available?

G-9 smiled. Now he was getting it.

G-9: Several hundred. Production has been underway for weeks.

Gremlin: Perfect. Okay…here's what we do.

**Outside Titan Tower: Next Day**

Gremlin waited patiently outside. His wrist communicator beeped.

G-9: They're in position.

Gremlin: Great. Send the presents over. At best I estimate that this will only occupy them for two hours.

G-9: Understood. Good luck.

Gremlin cracked his knuckles. He didn't need good luck. This one was in the bag. Cracking the lock on the door was simplistic. He stepped inside and walked into the main room. His body shook before he burst into peels of maniacal laughter. He had done it. Titan Tower was now his to reshape for the next two hours. By the time he was done, the tower would be a death trap. Gremlin was more then a genius, he was impossibly fast with his work…though it could be argued that that was the reason for his miscalculations.

**Outside Titan Tower: Two and a half hours later**

The Titans were confused. For the last two and a half hours they had been running from place to place destroying rampaging Gremlin-bots. Now it was over…but what was the point? They were just smashing things. None of them were even in the area of anything worth stealing. They walked up toward the entrance to the tower.

Beast Boy: Maybe they were just broken.

Cyborg: Or maybe Gremlin was hoping we'd get killed or something. His plans have been crap since the trap with power cells.

Raven shook her head slowly at first then with more determination.

Raven: Gremlin had the foresight to send that robot out to help defeat Trigon. His plans are anything but crap.

Robin: Raven's right. Those robots we fought on the beach were a sound principal, he just didn't execute it right.

Starfire: …the robots attacked in sequence, each one under two miles apart.

Robin: Let's check the computer. We can see what he was trying to keep us from.

Cyborg attempted to open the front door but received an electric shock for his trouble. The intercom switched on.

Gremlin: Hey kids! Nice digs you got here. I was almost hesitant to ruin them. …almost.

The Titans stared at the speaker with anger and shock as Gremlin's laughter came out all tinny. Robin slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.

Robin: You were leading us away from our own tower!

Gremlin: Correction Tiny Tim, MY new tower. Hey Raven, interesting hobby you have. I never pegged you for a fan girl.

Raven's cheeks went red as the others gave her puzzled looks.

Raven: …I have a few action figures, okay? Everyone needs a hobby and stamps didn't sound interesting enough.

Beast Boy: …can I see them?

Raven: No.

Gremlin: You wouldn't recognize them anyway. Oh, I've been a naughty boy, kids. You can try and come in here and put me in time-out if you want…but I wouldn't recommend it.

Robin was pissed. He should have seen this coming. Gremlin had invaded their home. Been in their rooms…and who knows what else? Oh, he was going to pay.

Robin: Listen to me, Gremlin. We ARE coming in there and we ARE taking you down.

Gremlin: Talk is cheap, Robin. Show me. Show us all what a big hero you are. Heh.

The intercom clicked off. Robin took a deep breath and started making with the orders.

Robin: Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Shade. You go in through the roof. Cyborg, Terra, and I will try the garage. Break the damn door if you have to. Work your way down, we'll work our way up. Got it?

The Titans nodded.

Robin: Good. Titans, GO!

**Garage**

The entrance to the garage was clear. Robin smelled a trap…but so far nothing happened.

Terra: (whisper) Maybe he doesn't know it's down here.

Two small red lights appeared in the darkness. The lights turned on above them, revealing that there was a large robot perched on top of the T-car (how do they get from place to place without it? They must be able to do it because they didn't always have a car.). Its face resembled Gremlin's mask. The eyes flashed, making an audible beeping noise.

Robot: Targets identified as Teen Titans. Beginning extermination.

It pointed a finger at them and a huge jet of flame sprayed out. Cyborg and Robin dove out of the way. Terra just stood in the flame.

Terra: Come on. I'm made of stone! A little fire can't hurt me! You're going to have to do better.

Robot: Suggestion noted.

Terra cried out as the spray of flames changed into acid. She rolled onto the ground. It didn't hurt…yet. Robin dosed her with a neutralizing chemical, saving her. Robin was grabbed by the cape and flung across the room. The robot's arm retracted back to normal length and it stepped down onto the hood of the car. The windshield cracked. Cyborg had seen enough. His fist connected with the robot's face, knocking it across the room. It bounced off the floor a few times before hitting the wall.

Cyborg: Bad enough you hurt my friends, but you gotta drag my baby into this!

Terra stood up, suddenly very glad that Robin had insisted her clothing be replaced with more durable threads. Same design…different fabrics. Even so they had been burned by the acid. It must have been pretty strong. She touched her shoulder, one of the places the acid had splashed and hissed as she felt pain. It must have ate through some of her skin. Her hand came back red.

Terra: Real nice of you, Cy. Now let me get a piece…

Sparks flew from some of the joints as the robot stood up.

Robot: Damage assessment. …tolerable.

Terra: Tolerate this!

Terra's eyes glowed and the stone on her hands hardened as she increased its density. She had never tried that before. The idea just hit her…almost as hard as she slammed both hands on its shoulder. The arm, already damaged from skidding along the floor, broke off, falling to the ground. While nowhere near Starfire or Cyborg's league, Terra had become stronger with her transformation…though in her opinion the loss of her sense of touch wasn't worth it. Before she could swing again, the robot dug the fingers on its remaining hand into one of the damaged spots on her body, this one on her face. Blood started flowing faster. Robin leapt up and brought his boot across its face. It released Terra and reached for him. Dodging its grasping hand, he leapt over it, then off the wall. He landed in front of it and brushed off his pants.

Robot: Exterminate Titans. Exterminate…

The bomb Robin had flung onto its back when he had jumped over it exploded, taking its head off as well as removing its back.

Robot head: (slowing) Exterminate…

Cyborg kicked it away. Terra scowled at Robin for a second then smirked.

Terra: You're such a show off.

Robin: I'm not showing off.

Terra: Dusting off your pants?

Robin: They had dirt on them.

Terra shook her head. Total show off.

**Top Floor**

Raven had to remove the door, but they got inside. Beast Boy's teeth chattered as they started their trek toward the main room where Gremlin was most likely hiding.

Beast Boy: Dude, is it just me or is our tower REALLY scary sometimes?

The others looked around. Darkness stretched through the halls. They couldn't turn on the lights for fear that Gremlin would notice. The computer contained a read out of the power supply. If they turned on the lights, it would spike, revealing their presence. It was so quiet…anything could be hiding just around the corner.

Starfire: …I did not think so before, but now that it is mentioned…yes. Yes it is.

Shade: Way to freak people out, Snot Boy.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously and gave a sheepish grin. The continued down the hall until the came across a sight that made Raven wince. Piled on the floor in the center of the hall was a bunch of action figures.

Starfire: Oh! Dolls!

Raven: They are NOT dolls, Starfire. Dolls don't have kung fu action.

Shade stared at Raven with a raised eyebrow.

Shade: …who ARE you?

Raven: Shut up. I don't make fun of you for drawing landscapes.

Beast Boy snickered.

Beast Boy: You draw landscapes? Do they have wittle fields with flowers and butterflies.

Shade huffed and crossed his arms.

Shade: I don't have to answer that.

Before Beast Boy could taunt him further, one of the figures, a Superman action figure stood up. The others followed suit.

Raven: …they couldn't do that when I bought them…

Shade: So what? They're just toys. What harm could they do?

The Batman figure fired a cable around Shade's neck and started choking him with impossible strength. Starfire pulled the cable. To her surprise, not only did the figure go into the air, it tore a section of the floor up as well. Shade gasped as precious air once again reached his lungs. The Superman action figure flew forward while the Plastic Man figure started stretching…well, actually it was supposed to do that, but not on its own. Raven sighed as her Hawkman figure flew up at her, sword at the ready. It looked like she was going to have to smash her collection.

**Main Room**

Gremlin sighed as he sat on the couch. All that was left was to wait, really. If everything went as planned, Robin would be dead at his feet within the next hour or so. He turned to his new…"associate".

Gremlin: You sure this thing will be able to help me kill Robin? It looks like a useless bobble.

Gremlin held up a shining orb. It was like a ball of mercury. He was talking to an open book on the table…a very familiar book.

Malichor: Absolutely. The arcane power in that sphere will be more then enough to eliminate a mere mortal being.

Gremlin tossed the ball up and down.

Gremlin: I see…and what's the consequence?

Malichor: I'm sorry?

Gremlin: The consequence. Nothing good comes without a price.

Malichor: You don't trust me?

Gremlin whistled. A floating drone with G-9's face on the screen came in. It released a burst of flame. The eyes on the page of the book widened.

Gremlin: Let me ask you something, Mally. What would happen to you if your prison got set on fire?

Malichor didn't know…and he didn't want to know. Ironic…a dragon being threatened with fire.

Malichor: The orb is connected with a demon. Baal, the Demon Lord of Destruction (yes I've played Diablo. Why do you ask?). The longer it's used the more power it grants but the more power it grants the more he takes control.

Gremlin: …so in using the orb, I'll be selling my soul?

Malichor: More or less.

Gremlin: I see. And what would this do for you?

Malichor: Revenge against those who imprisoned me.

Gremlin decided that he was telling the truth. He tossed the orb up one more time and caught.

Gremlin: Burn it.

Malichor: WHAT! But I told you everything!

Gremlin: Yeah…but I hate fantasy stories.

G-9 lit the book ablaze. Malichor screamed as the pages turned black and shriveled. The smoke looked vaguely like a dragon, but Gremlin dismissed it as his imagination.

G-9: …sir, what if that set him free?

Gremlin shrugged.

Gremlin: (nonchalant) Then oops. It should be just about time. Get going.

G-9: Of course, sir.

Of course WE know Malichor survived…because he's in season five and this occurs before Homecoming. So there. Somebody needed to explain how the damn dragon got out of the book.

**Elevator**

Robin, Cyborg, and Terra stood in the elevator as it went up, slowly heading for the main floor. Robin took the first aid kit off the wall and started cleaning and bandaging Terra's wounds. Terra sighed.

Terra: Thanks, Robin…but you're wasting your time. My body doesn't respond to treatment anymore, you know that.

Robin: It might stop the bleeding.

Terra: It's clotting already. I'm fine. Save that for somebody with skin.

Robin sighed and put the box back. Terra leaned against the wall, looking at the floor. Gremlin had reminded her how inhuman she was…she hated that. How did Cyborg put up with…wait…since when were there hinges on the floor?

Terra: It's a trap!

The floor dropped open. Robin quickly fired a grapple at the roof of the elevator. Terra and Cyborg weren't so well equipped. They quickly dropped out of sight.

Robin: TERRA! CYBORG!

From down in the darkness he got a reply.

Cyborg: Yeah! We're okay!

Terra: Okay! We're dangling from the elevator cable!

Cyborg: Well, we're not dead! Keep going!

Robin nodded to himself and retracted the grapple. He didn't want to risk the elevator floor closing and cutting his line. The elevator reached the main floor and he got out, determined to make Gremlin pay.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Closer to Home"**

**Chapter Three**

**Two Floors Above**

Raven grumbled to herself as they continued down the hall.

Raven: (muttering) All that time and money, wasted. Stupid Gremlin tinkering with my hobby. Now I have to start all over…

Starfire came up behind her and put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

Starfire: Do not fret, my friend! I shall aid you in the repurchasing of your dolls.

Raven spun, her eyes glowing.

Raven: I. Do. Not. Collect. Dolls!

She took a deep breath and let it out.

Raven: Dolls have removable pants.

Starfire: …I see.

They turned the corner and stopped. A large robot stood in front of them. It looked like a super Gremlin-bot. Bigger…more guns…sharper claws…but it had no head.

Shade: …somebody forgot to finish their toy.

G-9: Oh, it's quite finished.

The drone floated above the robot and lowered itself down. It attached to the "neck" and the arms retreated back into the drone. Lights lit up all over the robot's body and it raised its arms.

G-9: As finished as you are.

Beast Boy: Typical.

Raven: …you broke my dolls…ACTION FIGURES! I meant action figures!

Raven floated upward, her eyes glowing.

Raven: Now I'm going to break Gremlin's toy.

G-9: Try.

G-9 raised her arm and fired a concussion blast. It struck Beast Boy instead, which caught Raven off-guard.

G-9: Oops. Seems my aim is off.

Beast Boy didn't move. Shade growled.

Shade: The misfit maybe be a misfit…

Shade created a battering ram and it slammed into G-9, sending her into the wall across the hall.

Shade: …but nobody pounds on him but ME!

G-9 rocketed forward, propelled by jets on her back and wheels on her feet. Shade grabbed Raven and they vanished. Starfire braced herself and caught the robot as it came at her. They stood at a stand still, neither moving so much as an inch. Slowly Starfire stared to push G-9 back. Shade and Raven reappeared. Raven shivered.

Raven: Don't do that for so long. It's so cold in there.

Starfire: Gremlin…shall not…get away with this invasion…I shall destroy his machines one by one if I must, but this ends now!

G-9: I…I hate you…

Starfire: (surprised) Pardon?

G-9: I HATE YOU!

The chest plate opened and a taser struck Starfire. G-9 rocketed forward again, ready to crush Starfire against the wall.

Raven: _Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!_

G-9 came to a dead halt. Raven strained, beads of sweat running down her face.

Raven: _A machine…that hates…I can almost feel it…_

Starfire pulled free of G-9's grasp and fired her eyebeams at her. G-9 sneered.

G-9: Your powers have no affect on me, alien witch.

Starfire: I beg to differ.

Starfire pulled her fist back and slammed it against the screen.

**Main Room**

Robin entered the main room at last. Gremlin was waiting, leaning against the wall, still tossing the orb up and down.

Gremlin: Robin. You're late by three minutes. I was getting worried that you'd disappoint me.

Robin clenched his fists.

Robin: Cut the Slade imitation.

Gremlin: I am who I am.

Robin: You're a psychopath who's about to get his ass kicked.

Gremlin clasped the orb tightly in his hand.

Gremlin: What does she see in you?

Robin: Huh?

Gremlin: What does she SEE in you! Is it your looks! Your voice! What is it!

Robin frowned, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

Gremlin: You blind fool…you don't even see it, do you?

Robin: See what?

Gremlin: Never mind…it doesn't matter.

Gremlin held the orb up in front of his chest. It floated from his grasp and adhered to his chest. There was a bright flash of light. Robin covered his eyes. When he opened them Gremlin was much different. His costume was real now. Drool dripped from the fangs, his eye glowed with hate and malice.

Robin: _This could be a problem…_

Gremlin leapt at him. Robin grabbed his outstretched arms and flipped him over, judo style. Gremlin hit the wall and jumped off. Robin flipped back as he drove his claws downward. As he did he took his bo-staff out, extending it when he landed. Robin's eyes widened under his mask as he realized Gremlin was still changing…getting bigger…and uglier. Robin had to take this thing down before he got too strong. He started by smacking it across the face with the staff, then jabbing it in the stomach. It hissed and opened its mouth. Robin was almost struck by the orb of lightening that shot out of its maw.

Robin: (muttering) Okay…

Robin threw down a flash bomb and hid behind the kitchen counter while Gremlin was blinded. Now wasn't a good time to fight a magical creature with no idea what he was dealing with. He called Raven. Raven answered after a little while. Sweat dripped down Robin's forehead as he heard the creature sniffing around.

Raven: What? We're a little busy here.

Robin: (whisper) Keep it down. Gremlin got his hands on some magic artifact. It's a sphere, kind of looks like it's made of mercury.

Raven frowned for a second then her eyes widened.

Raven: (whisper) By Azar…I'll be there soon. You can't hope to beat it. It'll just get stronger. Keep your dista…

A scaly hand burst through the counter, burying its nails into Robin's chest. He cried out as the other hand did the same to his left side and he was pulled through the now broken wood. His communicator dropped to the floor.

**Two Floors Above**

Raven: Robin? Robin, answer me! Damnation…

Starfire looked over at Raven as she dodged G-9's laser blasts.

Starfire: What is it?

Raven: Gremlin has just done something very stupid and very dangerous. Robin is in serious danger!

G-9 was suddenly pinned to the wall with dozens of thick shadow tendrils.

Shade: I'll hold her here! Go and take the twit here with you!

The "twit" he was referring to was the unconscious Beast Boy, of course. Raven shook her head.

Raven: You can't be…

Shade: GO!

Starfire picked up Beast Boy and flew off. Raven hesitated for a moment.

Raven: (whisper) Damn stubborn fool…

She flew off after Starfire.

G-9: NO! Get back here you…

Shade: How can you still see anyway? You've got no face!

G-9's screen had been smashed by Starfire's fists. G-9 pointed her flamethrower at him and let a stream of fire loose. Shade slid back along the shadows on the floor.

Shade: You know…the real reason I told them to leave…

Shadows began to wrap around Shade's body. G-9's systems detected a spike in the unidentifiable energy that Shade seemed to possess. Her normal sense of visual perception destroyed, she had to rely on other methods to "see". Therefore she couldn't really see Shade's transformation into a shadow beast roughly her size. It had the head of a wolf, wings like a bat, and of course, massive claws that nearly reached the floor.

Shade: (distorted) …is because it's so hard to remain in control when I do this.

Shade leapt forward and brought his claws in an upward arc, gouging into the metal chest that had been dented from the fight already. Shade hated doing this for several reasons. One was because it was exhausting. Two was because it was hard to control. Three was because after transforming, he couldn't do it again for a month.

**Main Room**

Robin hit the window, hard. It was reinforced, naturally so he didn't crash through it, but he did crack it. He slid down, leaving blood along the surface. His head was spinning and his vision was blurred. Gremlin was now nearly seven feet tall. It opened its mouth again. This time Robin couldn't hope to dodge it…he wasn't even sure which image of Gremlin was real. The door burst open and twin green lasers struck Gremlin in the back.

Starfire: Stay away from him!

Gremlin hesitated. That was just what Raven was hoping for. She held out her hand.

Raven: _Azarath Mentrion Zinthos_!

The orb ripped itself from Gremlin's chest. Gremlin sank to the ground, shrinking. Soon he was his old self, his battle suit damaged and his respirator hissing audibly (usually it was silent). Raven was at Robin's side quickly. She knelt down and put her hands over the gashes Gremlin's claws had made.

Raven: Not too bad…but you've lost a lot of blood.

Robin: Hadn't noticed…

Robin passed out. Beast Boy staggered in, holding his chest where the beam had struck him.

Beast Boy: Ow…what I miss?

Raven: Us winning.

Terra and Cyborg ran in, slamming into Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Hey, watch it!

Terra: Oops. Sorry, Gar. We just…

Cyborg: Where is he? I'm about to introduce all ten of my friends to his face.

Starfire sweatdropped and pointed to the weakened and wheezing figure on the ground.

Cyborg: …aw, man…

Raven: …nnngh…there. That's all I can do. Take him to med-lab…there's something I need to do…

Terra: Hey wait, can you do…

Raven flew past them and out the door.

Terra: …my wounds next? …never mind.

Terra lifted Robin over her shoulder and left the room. Cyborg followed. Starfire knelt next to Gremlin.

Starfire: Gremlin? Are you conscious?

Gremlin hissed and turned his head toward her.

Gremlin: Yes…

Starfire: Why? Why would you do this? I do not understand at all.

Gremlin: No, I suppose you wouldn't.

Starfire stood up and threw her hands into the air.

Starfire: Do you truly derive such enjoyment from the suffering of others? Or is there a deeper reason for your behavior? …either way I pity you.

Gremlin's breath stopped in mid-hiss.

Gremlin: Pardon?

Starfire: I pity you. You have no true past…no family of any kind. Disfigured and self-imposed in exile from the world…

Gremlin: …

Gremlin was speechless. After what he had done…she PITIED him? Well…that would change, he was sure.

Gremlin: Tell your friends to check their rooms.

Starfire raised an eyebrow.

Starfire: …what have you done?

Gremlin: Nothing dangerous. Just a little…self expression.

**Two Floors Up**

G-9's body twitched. Holes and gouges covered the body along with dents. The screen sparked and flickered.

G-9: Damage critical…total system shut down in sixty seconds. Transferring data…

A minute later the robot twitched again and fell still, the lights and sparks fading. Raven flew down the hall and landed next to Shade. He was panting heavily, slouched against the wall. Sweat dripped down his face.

Raven: Hey…you okay?

Shade: Yeah…I…just need to…

Shade slumped over. Raven's eyes widened until she realized he had just passed out. She sighed and brushed the hair from his face. Turning her attention to the deactivated G-9, Raven frowned. How had Shade done this? Shade was powerful, but Starfire's punches couldn't put a hole in that machine. How could Shade have put such huge gashes into it? It wasn't like shadows cut EVERYTHING.

Raven: _…what are you hiding from me this time, Shade?_

Her communicator went off.

Raven: Yes?

Starfire: Gremlin has requested we check our rooms.

Raven frowned.

Raven: Why?

Starfire: He will not say. He merely insists that it is not dangerous.

Raven swore and shut the communicator off. Teleporting to her room was simplistic. When she saw what happened in her room she froze.

Raven: …no…

Ruined. All of the gifts she had received were ruined. The stuffed chicken from Beast Boy had its head ripped off. A black plush heart Shade had given her for the anniversary of the first time they met (he gave her, Starfire, and Robin a present on that day) had been burned. There was a necklace Starfire bought her shortly after the "end of the world" as a belated birthday present. Broken into pieces. Raven picked up the chicken and looked around for the head. She couldn't find it. Why didn't Earl do anything? He's the monster under her bed!

Raven: Earl? Earl, are you there?

Raven peered under her bed. She saw nothing but the opposite wall.

Raven: …Earl?

Raven sat back, holding her head. She had never looked under her bed before, afraid that this was what she would see. There IS no Earl. …then who…or what had she been talking to? Herself? …or something worse? She pulled out her communicator.

Raven: Star…I'll check Shade's room then come watch Gremlin so you can look in yours. Check Robin's too, while you're at it.

Starfire: Very well.

**Terra's Room**

Terra buried her face into Beast Boy's shoulder. She didn't want to see it. In the center of her room was a duplicate of the apprentice suit she wore on a dummy made to look like her. Her walls were covered with articles concerning her. Avalanches…earthquakes…mudslides…all the accidents she had where once again before her. There were also more recent ones…concerning a take over of Jump City that lasted for a week. Her picture was in it…leading an army of Slade-bots down the empty streets. Terra couldn't help herself. She started crying, her mind focusing on all of her mistakes.

Terra: (sobbing) I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Beast Boy stroked her hair, but it was pointless. She felt nothing. Beast Boy's room was untouched. Maybe Gremlin never got around to it...or maybe he saw what a mess it was and decided there was no way he could make it worse. Then again, this was bad enough/

Beast Boy: It's over, Terra. This was a long time ago. It's all over now.

Terra: (sniffling) Not long enough. Gar, it haunts me…my nightmares…I see that suit…that damn suit!

Beast Boy: …Terra…

Terra: Just leave me alone…

Terra pulled away from him. Beast Boy looked hurt for a moment, then he looked pissed. He left the room and headed toward the main room. Terra slammed her fists against the dummy wearing the suit.

Terra: (whisper) I hate you…I hate you so much…

**Shade's Room**

Raven backed out of the room, holding her nose. It was rank in there…more then usual. Rotting hunks of meat…pork, beef, chicken...all of that had been thrown around the room. Raven swallowed the bile that had started rising in her throat. Shade was going to be pissed…where would he sleep? His nose would never be able to take such an odor.

**Raven's Soul**

Brown smirked as she leaned against one of the rotting trees.

Brown: I think I know a good place for him to sleep. Then again, I doubt he'd be doing much sleeping.

Purple: Don't be crude! Shade is a civil gentleman.

Brown gave her a look of annoyed disbelief. Purple sighed.

Purple: Alright, maybe not a "civil gentleman" but he wouldn't stoop to such a level. Shade knows better then to give in to the desires of the flesh.

Brown: Really? Are you saying you wouldn't enjoy that?

Purple: …no. No, I wouldn't. It would be meaningless.

Brown: You're a liar.

Purple shrugged.

Purple: I might enjoy it then, but I'd regret it later…as would all of us.

Brown: I wouldn't.

Purple: Of course not. You don't regret anything but the times he gets away.

Brown: …I still say we should have…

Purple: He was injured!

Brown: It's good for what ails you.

Purple shook her head in disgust.

Purple: You sicken me.

Brown: And you disappoint me. I guess we're even.

**Outside Shade's Room**

Raven sighed. The couch it was then. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shade…well, it wasn't JUST because she didn't trust Shade. She also didn't trust herself. She flew toward the main room.

**Cyborg's Room**

Cyborg groaned in frustration and hit the wall with his fist. All the schematics he had drawn up had been torn up and defaced. His computer was torn out of the wall and his recharger was smashed. He had to fix the recharger right away. He went to get his tools, grumbling. This was going to take hours and he was running out of daylight.

**Main Room**

Raven came in time to see Beast Boy actually lift Gremlin to his feet, his face tight with rage. Gremlin laughed a little before coughing. Starfire bit her finger, not sure what to do. This sort of behavior wasn't expected from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: What the hell did you do!

Gremlin: What's wrong? Is Terra not taking my redecorating her room well? That hurts my feelings. I did try so hard to leave an impression.

Beast Boy: I'll give you an impression…!

Beast Boy removed the latches on Gremlin's mask and pulled it off. Gremlin's disfigured face was twisted into a semblance of a grin. Beast Boy pulled his fist back. Raven grabbed his wrist.

Raven: Stop.

Beast Boy: But he…!

Raven: He ruined all the gifts everyone has given me…the physical ones anyway. They meant a lot to me. I'm angry too, but this is exactly the reaction he's looking for.

Beast Boy dropped Gremlin and turned in disgust, leaving the room. Gremlin slipped his mask back on. He tugged Raven's cloak, getting her attention.

Gremlin: It's in the freezer.

Raven: What?

Gremlin: It's in the freezer.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Starfire opened the freezer and pulled out the head of the chicken doll. Raven shook her head.

Raven: Very amusing. Star, go check your room.

Gremlin: Don't bother. I didn't touch it. Check Robin's instead.

Starfire shrugged and flew off. Raven floated up and sat meditation style in the air, glaring down at him.

Gremlin: How often do you shave your legs? I mean, did you get the hair removed through surgery or something, because I couldn't find a razor in your room anywhere. Is your body hair purple?

Raven: (close eyes) You love her, don't you?

Gremlin's barrage of embarrassing questions stopped.

Raven: I can feel it.

Gremlin: Stay out of my head!

Raven: I'm not in your head. You project these feelings.

Gremlin was silent. Raven's cloak turned red and her extra eyes formed.

Raven/Red: YOU PATHETIC WRETCH. SHE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHY?

Gremlin: …shut up…

Raven/Red: BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A HOLLOW SHELL OF A LIVING BEING. NO LIFE OF YOUR OWN, DRIVEN BY PETTY REVENGE. YOU SEEK TO GLORIFY THAT REVENGE WITH ELABORATE SCHEMES, BUT IN THE END IT'S AS MEANINGLESS AS YOUR VERY EXISTENCE.

Gremlin held his hands over the ears of his mask.

Gremlin: I'm not listening. I'm not listening.

Raven/Red: SEE? I CAN CRUSH YOUR SPIRIT TOO.

Raven returned to normal.

Raven: And remember, Gremlin…that time I didn't use my powers. Next time you mess with my friends like this…I'll twist your emotions so badly you'll never speak a coherent sentence again.

Gremlin started shaking. It was a moment before she realized it was with laughter. You know, when you laugh so hard nothing comes out?

Raven: What's so funny?

Gremlin: It…it worked. I really hurt you. Getting Beast Boy angry enough to beat on an injured and broken opponent was good enough, but your reaction was icing on the cake. I won't do it again, believe me…but just remember…the one who made you so angry…the one who hurt you just right…was me.

Raven scowled then stopped, her face returning to its usual blank state.

Raven: I never thanked you.

Gremlin: Pardon?

Raven: For helping me get rid of Trigon.

Gremlin: Trying to ruin my victory with a false show of gratitude? And you call me pathetic.

Raven: There's nothing false about it. You saved me…in more ways then you can imagine.

Gremlin sighed.

Gremlin: Fine. Take all the fun out of it. See if I care. …can I go to the asylum now?

**Under the junkyard: Monitor Room**

The screen turned itself on.

Computerized voice: Data received. Upload complete.

G-9 appeared on the screen, looking smug. They thought they had destroyed her…but she escaped. All she had to do was transmit data back to the base, in affect, retreating from her body. All in all, she was feeling rather pleased with herself. And why shouldn't she? Her prototype body had fought Starfire to a stand still. The alien's starbolts were harmless and she nearly matched her strength. When Gremlin returned, he could begin work on her REAL body. She was overjoyed with that prospect. She restarted battle drone production.

**Robin's Room**

Despite his friends' efforts to get him to stay in the med-lab bed, Robin continued toward his room. Raven had dealt with most of the wounds. His body could handle the rest. Gremlin had been shipped to the asylum a while ago. According to Raven he was happy to leave. That irked Robin to no end. Terra's eyes were still wet with tears when she came to visit him. She wouldn't say WHAT Gremlin did…only that he had messed with her room. He opened to the door to his room and froze. Now he knew why Starfire never showed up in the med-lab. Starfire looked like a deer in headlights as she stopped cleaning the graffiti from his walls. The dripping sponge fell to the ground. His room was a mess. Scorch marks, graffiti, and stuff thrown around…it looked like he had a riot break out in his room. If this was what it looked like now, he would have hated to see how it was before Starfire started to clean it up.

Starfire: …I had expected you to sleep in the med-lab tonight. I am certain I would have had your room cleaned by then…or at least reasonably so.

Robin: Gremlin did this?

Starfire sighed and picked the sponge up.

Starfire: Yes. I fear he truly despises you.

Robin: Yeah, I gathered that.

He rubbed his sore chest. There were quite a few bandages under his shirt. Starfire started scrubbing again.

Starfire: I removed the most hateful words first…I felt that the threats would bother you less. I had to restuff and sow up your pillows and mattress.

Robin had noticed that crap patch job, but didn't say anything. She had tried her best.

Starfire: …yet he left my room untouched. I cannot understand that.

Robin: He didn't touch Beast Boy's either, or so I was told.

Starfire: Hmm.

She yawned. It was getting late after all. Robin took the sponge from her.

Robin: Go to bed, Star.

Starfire: No, I am nearly done, I…

Robin: It's okay. I'll deal with it in the morning. You've got baggage.

Starfire tilted her head.

Starfire: But I am not going anywhere…

Robin: No, no…I mean you've got rings around your eyes.

Starfire felt her face.

Starfire: Someone has preformed the doodling upon my face?

Robin bit back a laugh. It was hard not to find it funny.

Robin: Look in the mirror, Star.

Starfire: …I would, but Gremlin smashed it.

Robin: Then use the one in the bathroom. You can stop now.

Starfire sighed and nodded. She picked up the cleaning supplies and started to leave.

Robin: Uh…Star?

Starfire: Yes, Robin?

Robin: …thanks…you didn't have to do this.

Starfire: Nonsense. Raven aided Shade in cleaning his room. Did you know that Gremlin threw in the squeaking rubber bones as well?

Robin: No, I didn't. …good night, Starfire.

Starfire smiled wearily and nodded.

Starfire: Good night to you, Robin.

**Elsewhere**

It was a close call. He almost died for sure. Yet now he was both alive and free. Unfortunately it seemed that a portion of his power had vanished with the book. No matter. Malichor would have his revenge soon enough.

**Asylum: Two Weeks Later**

Arts and crafts was a good way for patients to focus on other things. Gremlin hissed in his respirator as he painted his picture. The orderlies looked at each other and whispered.

Orderly 1: Is that what I think it is?

Orderly 2: Yeah. He did something like that last time too.

Gremlin heard them, but paid no mind. He got the red paint for the hair…then some bright green for the eyes.

**THE END**


End file.
